Pauline in Her Birthday Suit
by Woody K
Summary: Pauline celebrated her birthday with Peach, Daisy and Rosalina by having all of them naked. Request from DRE MONTOYA.


Today was Mayor Pauline's birthday. After a day of celebrating on behalf of her adoring citizens, she invited Peach, Daisy and Rosalina to the Metro Kingdom for a private afterparty at night and surprise in New Donk City Hall. Once they arrived, they gave her presents and then helped themselves to some cake that Peach made for the occasion. Then, Pauline asked, "Do you three want to see me in my birthday suit?"

Peach, Daisy and Rosalina answered at the same time, "Fuck yeah!"

Pauline began stripping, she tossed her hat like a frisbee, removed her high heels, then her socks, dress, bra and finally her underwear. Now that she was conpletely naked, Pauline put her hands on her hips and smiled, "I'm naked as the day I was born. No dresses, undergarments, footwear or even a hat. Come and get me."

While Peach and Daisy rubbed her back and butt, Rosalina planted soft kisses on Pauline's face. Pauline shivered from feeling their clothed bodies against her naked one as she hugged Rosalina's shoulders and Rosalina hugged her waist, caressing Pauline's buttocks. The naked mayor moaned everytime someone squeezed her breasts or her butt cheeks.

When they separated, Pauline then asked them, "Hey, how come I'm nude and you three still aren't?"

Peach grinned, "You're right, where are our manners?"

With that, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina stripped naked too, removing their garments in the same order that Pauline did. Now that all four of them were wearing nothing at all but a smile, they were ready to have some sexy fun.

Naked as always, just the way everyone wanted each other, Pauline lied down on her desk, Rosalina climbed on top of her and looked into her eyes. Pauline happily spread her legs for Rosalina, whispering, "Come to my pussy, baby."

Pauline's legs spread wider as Rosalina slid her arms under her thighs and her hands held onto them. Rosalina's wide open mouth went quickly to Pauline's vagina and she squealed as Rosalina plunged her tongue deeply into Pauline, who screamed loudly while pulling Rosalina's hair.

At the same time, Peach sucked Pauline's left nipple while Daisy did her right, Rosalina hungrily sucked Pauline's outer lips into her warm, wet mouth. Pauline pushed herself more against Rosalina's face, her muscles gripped her tongue and the blonde sucked harder, making the mayor's back arch and her entire naked body tighten.

Peach and Daisy kept their mouths on Pauline's nipples while Rosalina had to hold onto Pauline tightly as her body bucked hard and she screamed louder with her first orgasm, sending a mouthful of her luscious cum to Rosalina. Still with Pauline's outer lips in my mouth, Rosalina swallowed it, loving how it heated her throat, then felt sooooooo warm in her tummy. Seeing Rosalina's face, Peach and Daisy licked it, wanting to taste Pauline's cum too before going to back to sucking on her nipples.

Rosalina licked and licked and licked Pauline, causing sexy little squeals to come from her mouth. With her knees raised, Pauline lifted her bottom and inhaled hard when Rosalina slid her tongue in and out of her, making lots of wet, sexy noises. When Rosalina only touched Pauline's swollen clit with one of her fingers, her second orgasm nailed her and while she yelled out loud, her pussy pulsed in Rosalina's mouth and gave me much more of her than before. Peach and Daisy had Rosalina move aside to get a blast of cum on their faces as well.

However, Pauline needed more naked love and so Peach, Daisy and Rosalina gave her six more orgasms to help her get it. Pauline got off the desk as Rosalina hugged her from behind and kissed Pauline's neck while caressing her breasts. Peach and Daisy took turns eating Pauline's pussy. Rosalina was holding onto Pauline to keep her spasms from wriggling her body away from everyone, Peach and Daisy's mouths took turn riding her pussy nonstop through all six hard, rocking orgasms.

Properly satiated, the mayor was ready now. Rosalina lied on her back and giggled, "Come on, 1UP girl."

Pauline giggled, "You mean birthday girl."

She moved up Rosalina's nakedness, staying on her hands and knees so she could catch her breath. Pauline's thigh muscles were quivering, her tummy muscles were contracting and her chest was rising and falling as she lowered herself to her elbows and brushed her lips on Rosalina's, smiling, "Make me cum as many times as you want."

While Peach and Daisy kissed Pauline's dainty feet, sexy long legs and fleshy buttocks, Rosalina slid her lips and tongue to a spot on Pauline's neck, just under her ear. She pressed her lips to Pauline there and sucked her soft skin, purring to the brunette, who wrapped her arms around Rosalina's neck. As Rosalina's lips brushed Pauline's neck, the space princess softly spoke to her, "I know you want it. I can feel more heat rising from your pussy."

Nodding, Pauline moved her hands to Rosalina's tummy where the nude mayor's pussy had been dripping on her, Pauline rubbed her juices all over Rosalina's stomach and her breasts. Then, Pauline lowered her hot, swollen and throbbing pussy onto Rosalina's belly, Peach and Daisy squeezed the cheeks of Pauline's bare bottom. Pauline yelled out in pleasure and rubbed her vulva on Rosalina's stomach muscles, cumming quickly and soaking Rosalina while she smiled, loving every bit of Pauline's orgasm.

Pauline tossed her brown hair and lowered herself back down on top of Rosalina, making the blonde purr to the brunette with Rosalina's breasts rubbing Pauline's while they kissed, deeply devouring each other as Peach and Daisy resumed groping Pauline's naked butt. The mayor separated her lips from Rosalina's only slightly to plant soft kisses on her face.

Just then, Peach and Daisy put their weight on Pauline's naked body with their hips rubbing her ass and their mouth on the back of Pauline's neck, Peach was speaking hotly, "Your butt is ours."

Peach and Daisy kissed the back of Pauline's neck, making her scream and raise her behind, pressing it against Peach and Daisy's hips. Pauline squealed more when their fingers slid between Pauline's lovely butt cheeks, "Oh...fuck...yes...give it to me..."

They spread her asscheeks and slid their fingers around her pink opening, scooping up Pauline's hot pussy juices. Rosalina's fingers joined Peach and Daisy's fingers inside Pauline's pink folds, vibrating the mayor's body.

Three pairs of two fingers massaged Pauline's pussy, her screaming was nonstop now and Pauline was convulsing, her body shook violently and she came ferociously.

Finally, Pauline was tired, she lied down on the floor as Rosalina cuddled on top, Peach snuggled on Pauline's left and Daisy on her right, Pauline whispered, "I love you all."

The three murmured, "We love you too. BFFs forever."

That made them all smile as they fell off to sleep.


End file.
